How The Eggman Stole Christmas
by Super Metal Sonic
Summary: A Christmas story based on the movie The Grinch
1. Getting ready for Christmas

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except Shade, Sonar and Sigma.

**Shade:** Finally we show up in a story. However please note that me, Sonar and Sigma will appear in an introduction story some time later.

**How the Eggman stole Christmas**

It was Christmas time in Station Square, people where getting ready for the big day. The Sonic heroes were looking forward to Christmas, Shadow even agreed to help Sonic decorate the tree. Omega and Knuckles broke up the fight.  
"Cindy should be here anytime now," Amy said as she and Cream came into the room, "Who's Cindy?" Shadow asked, "Amy's cousin" Shade answered with a grin, giving his "Big brother" a punch in the arm. A knock brought the black fox's attention to the door. As Amy closed the door, Shade saw a small pink hedgehog was at standing there. Amy then began to introduce the small girl to Sonic and the others, "Guys, this is Cindy. Cindy, this is Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Omega, Rouge, Cream, Big, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Sonar, Sigma and Shade"  
"Well, now that's over let's continue with the shopping," Sonar said as he held up a purple wallet, Rouge then yelled "Hey that's my wallet".

Meanwhile on the nearby MT Egg, two Furriers can be seen climbing the mountain, one a purple walrus, the other a coyote wearing a toupee, they are Rotor and Antoine from the Sonic comic.  
"Are you sure about this?" Antoine asked with a trembling voice, "Antoine don't be such a scared cat, we're just gonna knock on Eggman's door and then run". As they climbed over the ledge, they stopped cold, as standing before them was the door to Dr Eggman's lair, who hated Christmas more then he hated Sonic. With a gulp, Rotor stepped towards the door. As Rotor reached the door, it burst open flames spewing from the entrance as a voice roared. Rotor and Antoine began running down the mountain, screaming for their lives. Metal Sonic stepped out of the door, looked at the retreating forms of Antoine and Rotor and yelled "Yeah, you better run. And don't come back" Metal then walked back into the lair.  
"Good work Metal" Eggman said as he rummaged through his tools and pulled out a cupcake, "Every year it's the same thing with those people. I don't like them, nope, not a bit" he then paused to think and then yelled, "Metal, fetch my cloak" and then walked outside saying, "I've been cooped up here too long". He then strutted over to the ledge, staring at Station Square while saying, "So they want spend some quality time with the Eggman, well, I could do with some amusement". With that Eggman smiled with a grin that had to hurt his face, "Ow, my mouth". After a quick climb down the mountain, Eggman stuck on a mask, put on his cloak and hood, then headed into Station Square.

Shadow looked around the shop in confusion, he had no idea what to get Shade, "Shadow, he's a clone of you, okay he's a fox and not a hedgehog but he's still a clone of you, so you should know what to get for him" Sonic said as he paid for his gifts, "But half of his personality is yours, which makes him a completely different person"  
"Hey there Sonic, Shadow, how are you doing?" Cindy asked as she walked up to them, "Fine," Sonic replied and then added, "Oh, I just remembered, I need to post a letter, want to come with me Cindy?"

No one is certain why Eggman hates Christmas, maybe his shoes were too small or maybe his head was wound too tight or maybe, just maybe his heart was just two sizes too small, "My underwear is two sizes too small" Eggman snapped at the narrator. As Eggman walked through the street, causing trouble, he is stopped by a shop assistant on the street and was asked "Excuse me sir, we're having a sale and …", Eggman rolled his eyes, lifts his arm and the man falls unconscious by the smell. Eggman gives his armpit a sniff and, with a green face, said "I should have a bath more often" making sure to step on the shop assistant, continued to walk down the street.

As Sonic and Cindy entered the post office, Sonic walked up to the window and asked, "Hi, I would like to send a letter"  
"Okay, please wait over there and we'll get back to you." Meanwhile, Eggman and Metal were in the back disorganizing the mail by putting them in the wrong boxes and for some reason, stuck a six-month-old cheese sandwich in with the letters.  
"Mhahahahahahaha, It'll take years to sort this out," Eggman said as he jumped down from the ladder and started throwing more letters in to the boxes while saying in a sing-song voice, "Junk mail, Junk mail, black mail, chain letter, junk mail, chain letters, blackmail, black mail, bills, bills, bills…" just as he finished, Eggman heard the door opening. Panicking Eggman and Metal quickly hid in the corner of the ceiling, defying the law of physics, and began to watch who was coming in to the room. As the door opened, Eggman saw a small pink hedgehog skip inside. Cindy went over to a big mail cart and placed some cards inside. Then she took the time to look around. Cindy walked over to a conveyer belt that was dropping presents in a small hole in the floor and into the stamping station. Eggman saw that the girl wasn't going to leave and he was beginning to slip. With one more final breath, he fell on the floor with a THUMP, which alerted Cindy.

As Eggman stood up he stared at the little girl with a look that scared Cindy as she realised that standing before her was the mad doctor that Amy and the others told her about.  
"You're the… the… the…" Cindy strutted as Eggman bend down and placed his face right in front of hers, "The? The Eggman" Eggman roared, causing Cindy to yell and fall over backward in the pile of presents that was being sucked down in the hole. Eggman looked at what just happened, a bit surprised, shrugged his shoulders and said, "Hmm, that went well" and began to head to the exit. Cindy was trying with all her might to get back up, but she couldn't. She wasn't scared at all, but when she saw a big compressor in front of her stamping all the presents with force she began to panic, "HELP!!! I'M STUCK!!! SOMEONE!!!" Eggman stopped as he heard the yell and then heard a voice say, "Your not going to leave her are you?" looking at his shoulder, he saw a small angle that looked like him, "and you are?" Eggman asked.  
"I'm the good side of your conscience"  
"Then where have you been all this time?"  
"Don't listen to him," a third voice said, turning around, Eggman saw what looked like him dressed like a devil, "let me guess," Eggman said, "You're the evil side of my conscience?"  
"You bet, now leave the girl to her fate"  
"Your evil!" the good side of Eggman's conscience said  
"And you smell"  
"Okay that's it" Eggman's good conscience said as he and Eggman's bad conscience started fighting with Eggman and Metal staring, when Cindy's screaming brought his attention back to what was going on. With a sigh, Eggman muttered, "Bleeding hearts of the world unite" reached in to the pile and pulled Cindy out. As he started to leave Cindy said "Thank you for saving me". At this Eggman stopped cold and turned round, "Saved you?" he said with a tone that suggest that he's planning something, "Is that what you think I was doing? I just noticed you weren't properly wrapped" Eggman then began to wrap the little girl in wrapping paper, "Metal, pick out a bow" he said and then opened the wrapping a bit to ask Cindy "Can I borrow your finger for a moment?" and with Cindy wrapped up Eggman and Metal put on their masks and left the post office just as Sonic entered the back room. Seeing Cindy, all wrapped up, Sonic quickly unwrapped Cindy and chuckle, saying, "Getting a bit carried away with the Christmas wrapping aren't you?" as they left Cindy could only think, If Eggman was so mean then why did he save her?

* * *

If you want to know more about Team Shade, read their bios' in my profile. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please tell me what you think.


	2. The why of Eggman

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except Shade, Sonar and Sigma.

How the Eggman stole Christmas 

RING! RING!

"Hello?" Knuckles asked as he answered the phone,

"Is your refrigerator running?" Eggman said on the other side of the phone,

"Why yes it is," Knuckles said, not recognising the voice,

"Well you better go catch it" Eggman yelled, slamming the phone down as he exited the payphone. After he stopped laughing, Eggman looked up to see Metal Sonic looking at him with a "Are you finished?" look on his face,

"Oh that's a good one, that's rich" Eggman said to himself, a moment later he then added, "Let's go home".

The two villains then headed towards a pipe (kind of like the ones you see in the Mario games) just as Metal is about get in, Eggman stops him, said, "Age before rivets" and climbed in shortly followed by Metal.

As the two travelled through the pipe Eggman said, "There's got to better way to travel"After getting bounced around the pipe as it travelled up Mt Egg, Eggman and Metal landed in a pile of garbage,

"A car would have paid for itself by now" Eggman said as he brushed the trash off him. Then the sound of more garbage going through the pipe came and Eggman picked up one of the orange bags with the words HAZARDOUS WASTE written on them.

"Brilliant," Eggman said as he read the writing, "Metal, grab a bag and we'll come back for the rest. Of course when I say "we" I mean you"

"Wonderful" Metal replied in a sarcastic manner,

"It's amazing what these fool throw away," Eggman continued, "Oh well. One man's toxic sludge is another man's potpourri"

"What's that?"

"I don't know, some kind of soup I think".

Back in Station Square, Cindy kept thinking about why Eggman hates Christmas so much, after all if he's as bad as people say; then he wouldn't have helped her. So she decided that tomorrow, she was going to find out.

Meanwhile, Eggman entered his lair and put the hazardous waste into the power converter he built and, as the lights turned on, Eggman said, "Be it ever so heinous, there's no place like home".

"I tell you Metal, those fools where hard to frazzle, but we did our best." Eggman said as he put on a house rode, "At lest I scared the willies out of that girl down at the post office, she'll be scared for life if we lucky. Funny how she didn't rat us out," Eggman said to himself and then shrugged, "probably afraid of reprisals".

Eggman then stepped behind an x-ray and turned it on. Seeing the tiny hart on the screen, Eggman said, "Yes! Down a size and a half… and this time, I'll keep it off"

"I'll believe that when pigs fly" Metal replied to Eggman's comment.

After pushing Metal over the edge of the platform they were standing on, Eggman asked to himself, "Any message?" as he pressed a button on his answer machine,

"_You have no message_" the machine beeped,

"Odd, better check the out going," Eggman said to himself as he pressed another button to hear recording on the machine,

"_Utter one syllable and I'll HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH! If you like to fax me, press the star key beep _",

"Oh well," Eggman said with a shrug as he jumped into a nearby recliner, "You know, Metal, I don't know why I ever bother leaving this place. I've got all the company I need right here." Eggman then began to talk with his echo to prove his point,

"Hello",

_Hello…Hello,_

"How are you?"

_How are you? You?_

"I asked you first," Eggman said,

_I asked you first…first_,

"Oh that's really mature," Eggman growled, his temper raising, "repeating exactly what I say",

_Mature…exactly…I say,_

Eggman then decide to out smart the echo (Don't asked me why), "I'm a idiot!"

_You're an idiot!_

"Alright, fine," Eggman, Surprised at the echo's unexpected replay, snapped, "I'm not talking to you. In fact, I'm just going to whisper so that when the sound reverberates off the walls and back to me, I won't be able to her it."

…

_You're an idiot!_

Defeated, Eggman grabbed something to eat and then, after a moment of feeling insecure, fell asleep.

Station Square, the next day,

Cindy took a recording device, witch she borrowed form Tails, with her as she went to see the three people who could tell her why Eggman hates Christmas.

Knocking on the door, Cindy is greeted by a robotic chicken answering the door.

"Yes, how can I help you?" the robot chicken asks,

"Hi, I'm here to ask you about Eggman." Cindy replied.

After pouring some drinks, Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts began to answer Cindy questions,

"Well, you see, back when we use to work for him" Coconuts said, as we go into a flashback

"_Coconuts, Scratch, Grounder. Today is the day we will rule the world," Eggman said to the three robots,_

"_But it Christmas. Can't it wait till after the holidays?" Grounder asked,_

"_Yeah boss, there's a party or something happening in the city tonight," Scratch added, "Why not go there and have a good time?"_

_Eggman paused to think and finally said, "Ok, I think I will go this party, but maybe I should tidy my appearance first"_

"_Here's a razor you can use" Coconuts said handing the razor to the doctor._

_Later,_

_In Station Square, Eggman arrives at the party with a paper bag over his head._

"_Hey Eggman," Knuckles said when he saw Eggman arriving, "What's with the bag?"_

"_No reason" Eggman said, but Knuckles quickly pulled the bag off._

_Eggman, having not used a razor a lot, was cover in cuts and he barely had any of his moustache left._

_Laughter filled the air as people started to notice the sate of doctor's face; Eggman then began to go red in the face with embarrassment and anger._

"_This is a stupid holiday," Eggman said, "I HATE CHRISTMAS!"_

_Eggman then runs out of the city and begins to climb Mt Egg, muttering under his breath on how stupid Christmas was._

The flashback ends to show Eggman standing outside his door glaring down at Station Square, hating the citizens,

"Alphabetically," Eggman added as he pulled out a phone book and begins to read the lists of names, "Aardvarkian Abekenezer, I hate you. I hate you, hate, hate, hate, really hate… Loathe entirely" Eggman said as he threw the book away.

As music from the city reaches his ears, Eggman sneered, "Them and their stupid city celebration," a panicked look then crossed his face, "That means Christmas is almost here, the flashbacks. METAL! Fetch me my sedatives!"

Eggman hurried back in to his lair as took the large mallet that Metal Sonic brought him.

"This will get rid of those pesky memories." Eggman said before hitting himself on the head and fell unconscious onto his bed with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile in Station Square, the citizens were preparing to pick the person who would be Holiday Cheermeister.

"Does anyone have any suggestions?" the Mayor asked when a voice said, "What about the Eggman?"

At this, everyone in the crowd turned to see who had nominated Eggman, they saw that it was Cindy that had said it,

"Little girl, do you know what your saying?" the Mayor asked Cindy,

"People say that Christmas is about good will towards other people, and that includes Dr. Eggman" Cindy replied,

"Yes, I suppose your right," the Mayor said, "But if he doesn't show, we'll have to pick a new Cheermeister"

The citizens soon resume their singing witch once again reached Eggman's lair.

"Tick-tock, tick-tock. Counting down the Christmas clock" Eggman sang in his sleep,

"Old, young, big, small aaaaaaaaggh!" Eggman woke up screaming as he realises what he's doing.

"Damn that Christmas music. It joyful and trumpet" Eggman said as he quickly got out of bed and began to turn on various machines to try and drown out the music.

At the same time, Cindy is climbing up Mt. Egg to invite Eggman to the party herself. As Cindy enters the lair, she finds Eggman standing in front of a giant robot monkey banging to cymbals together around Eggman's head as he continued to try and block out the music,

"Excuse me, Dr Eggman" Cindy asked, causing Eggman to take his head out of the path of the cymbals and switched everything off, filling the lair with silence.

Eggman turned quickly to face Cindy, "Hello…little girl," Eggman said, "How dare you enter…The Eggman's Lair? The impudence! The audacity! The unmitigated gall! You called down the thunder, now, get ready for the BOOM!"

Eggman then made a scary face while yelling, "Boogaga!"

"Dr Eggman… My name's Cindy Rose" Cindy replied, unaffected by Eggman's attempt to scare her,

"You see?" Eggman said, "Already the terror is welling up inside you"

"I'm not scared",

"Denial is to be expected in the face of pure evil",

"I don't think so",

"Doubt! Another unmistakeable sign of the heebie jeebies! Now you're doomed"

Eggman quickly jumped out of sight and then reappeared, wearing a t-shirt. He then starts to shake as he slowly rips the t-shit of as if he was turning into a were-wolf, "Run your life before I kill again. Ahooooooooooo!" Eggman then quickly puts his normal jacket on again.

After a moment of silence Cindy said, "Maybe you need a time-out" and began to giggle.

Eggman then turns to the reader and says. "Kids today. So desensitised by movies and television", he then turn back to Cindy and yelled, "What do you want?"

"Dr Eggman, I invite you to be Holiday Cheermeister" Cindy answered,

"Holiday whobie-whatie?"

"Cheermeister" Cindy replied, handing Eggman the invitation. After quickly reading the invite Eggman tossed it away and began to walk away, "Like I would go",

"Please Dr Eggman, I know you hate Christmas, but what if it's just a misunderstanding," Cindy said following Eggman,

"Don't care"

"Please you have to accept the award"

"Award?" Eggman said. He then went face to face with Cindy, "You never said there was an award",

"Yeah, with a trophy and everything"

"And I won?"

"Yes"

"Then that means there were losers," Eggman said with a grin,

"I guess" Cindy replied,

"A city full of losers, I like"

"So you'll come?"

"I suppose so," Eggman said, "You kid, you remind me of a younger, less hairier me. Who knows, this might change my whole outlook on life,"

"Really?" Cindy asked,

"No" Eggman said as he pulled a lever and watch Cindy fall down a trap door. After sliding down a pipe, Cindy landed on a snowdrift in Station Square.

To be concluded.


End file.
